You can find love at the fair
by I3Cake
Summary: Duncan and Courtney long times friends but will they find love on a trip to the fair with friends. Rated T for some mild swearing


**Hi people reading my story this is my first story so I'm all open for critics and sorry for any spelling errors spell check hates me and I'm not the best speller but I'm not bad either and now I'm rambling well here is the story**

Courtney Masons was your plain Jane. She wore simple cloths was a super smart student straight A's in all her classes. But of course with great knowledge came the price of being teased. But she hope all will change when she goes to eighth grade and becomes one of the rulers of school with the rest of the new eighth graders. But all her friends are going to the ninth grade. They were the last members of her social group to leave her. And that would be Bridgette, Gwen, and finally Katie. Before them were Geoff, Trent, Dj, and Duncan. It was the eight of them against the world until they left. The boys are now going to tenth grade the girl's ninth grade and Courtney going eighth

Now Duncan he was always the cool. He was rebellious, hot, and surprisingly not stupid but not as smart as Courtney. Now he has had a huge crush on Courtney since kindergarten but has known her since she was born because their moms are best friends. And he has been protecting her ever since. Now that's hard since he and Geoff, Trent, and Dj are 16 well he recently turned like last week. They are going to the tenth grade. And now Gwen, Bridgette, and Katie who are 15 and going to ninth grade and protect 14 year old Courtney who is going to eighth grade. But he does not want to dwell on that so he is planning on going to the annual fair with his friends.

Courtney's POV

Here I am on a Friday morning typing away on my computer. I was typing my essay for the summer reading project. Mine was on the book To Kill a Mocking Jay. I was typing away until I heard my phone go off. I picked up my phone reading the caller ID saying Bridgette.

"Hello" I say in a rather cheery voice.

"Hey you want to come to the fair with us. The whole group is going" she says happily.

"Sure" I say nonchalantly.

"But before we go we need a major spa day." She says.

"Ok pick me up in 30 min." I say.

"Ok see you then." She hangs up.

I jump off my bed and head to my bathroom. I grab a towel and turn on the hot water and take a quick shower. I get out put on a white V-neck fitted tee with colorful Aztec patterned leggings. Finally I grabbed a white pair of vans. I blow dried and straightened my naturally loosely curled light mocha colored hair. Finally I apply mascara and EOS Chap Stick. My phone rang signaling the girls were outside. I walked out to see Bridgette's older brother driving his mustang with the top down. Bridge was in the passenger's seat and Gwen and Katie were in the back. I sat in between Katie and Gwen. After about five min we arrive at the mall.

Duncan's POV

It was 5:30 and the girls should be arriving. Bridgette's brother was dropping them off since none of them can drive. Well we were all ready to go. I was wearing my jet black hair in a grey beanie. My hair was kind of like Anthony's hair from smosh but a little longer. I was wearing my basic black skull muscle tee with dark blue skinny jeans and my red converse. I also had a red plaid button up shirt tied around my waist. Since my arms were showing you could see my tattoo sleeve on both arms. I had an eye brow and tongue piercing. And Geoff had his normal blue skinny jeans his blonde shaggy under his cowboy hat with a pink button up shirt and white vans. Trent had his shaggy black hair with a green t shirt with a Black Hand print on it and a three courter under shirt in camouflage green and some green vans. And finally Dj had on a white beanie with a green shirt with a D on it normal jeans and some black Jorden's. We were all sitting around and having small talk.

"So when are you going ask Courtney out?" Trent asked

"Tonight when were on the Ferris wheel." I say nervously

"Well good luck." Dj says

Before I could replay the doors open and all our jaws drop. The girls were all good looking before but wow. But Courtney she was stunning. Her mocha now has a purple Ombre at the tips. He had her hair in lose curls and her side bangs. She wore a red crop top that fit her nicely and hugged he curves it was a scoop neck and showed a good amount of cleavage. And on the shirt it says coca cola in the style coca cola is written. Also she is wearing dark high wasted short shorts that was ripped and was distressed at the bottom and it was all so overall so the straps covered only a tiny bit of the shirt. And to my liking it showed her long creamy tan legs. She wore a pair of red vans. She had a necklace that said Courtney on with some white hoops earrings. She had some mascara a winged cat eye a natural Smokey eye. And finally a little bit of red lip gloss.

The rest of the girls looked great to. Bridge was wearing a cropped blue sweater that had a hood on it was long sleeved. It said surfer chick in white. Also she had white high wasted short shorts with blue vans. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She had mascara a cat eye and lip gloss. Gwen had her long black hair straighten with bangs. She had teal streaks. She wore a dark blue lip stick with mascara and a cat eye she had a midnight blue strapless corset on and black jeans short shorts on with fishnets under and black vans. And Katie had on a black and white striped crop top on with pink high wasted short short with black vans. She had her hair like Zendaya with a normal Ombre in her hair. With the same make up as Bridgette's but with a light pink eye shadow. The looked great and we were ready to leave.

In a few min we made it to the fair and we each paid for our wristbands. We made to our first ride that was a pharos boat ride were it swung really high up in the air. On our way there I caught some dudes looking at my princess's ass. The dick head reached out and grabbed it that was the last straw.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I screamed while Courtney looked pissed

"What I was just getting some ass." He said nonchalantly

"That's it!" I screamed before punching him square in the jaw.

When he fell to the ground I turned around and locked my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. And we walked to the ride

5 Hours Later

It was near closing time and we were heading towards the Ferris wheel we each paired off and went on our own two by two on the Ferris wheel. So here I am with Courtney at the top and now I was ready to confess my feelings. Courtney look I I I…I really like heck I love you ever since kindergarten. And you're really beautiful and u make smile… before I could finish her lips crashed in to mine.

Courtney's POV

Our kiss was soft and sweet but soon getting more passionate. I felt his tongue begging to come inside. I opened my mouth letting him come inside. Both our tongues were fighting for dominance. I could feel his cool tongue ring in my mouth. We broke apart to a sudden stop at the ride. We were at the bottom. We got out and held hands.

"so…are we dating?" I asked

"Olney if you want to." he says looking into my eyes

"I would love to." I said the we kissed one last time for that night.

**Yeah now it's done my first story R&R bye more story's if u like**


End file.
